DC 10 2012 219 397 A1 has already disclosed a cutting length display apparatus for a power tool, which has a display unit, comprising a movably mounted display element, for displaying at least one position of a cutting edge of a machining tool on a workplace to be machined in dependence on a set cutting depth of the machining tool.